Iapetus
Iapetus was a Titan, the son of Ouranos and Gaea. His wife was Clymene and was the father of Atlas, Prometheus, Epimetheus, and Menoetius. History Like his siblings, Iapetus was born to Gaea and Ouranos, the respective personifications of the earth and sky. The Titans were the eldest of the three races born to Gaea the Earth and Ouranos the Sky, before the Hekatonkheires (Cottus, Gyges, and Briares) and the Elder Cyclopes (Arges, Brontes, and Steropes). All were detested by their father, but he detested the younger children so much (mainly for their ugliness) that he imprisoned them in the terrifying abyss of Tartarus, which was itself deep within the Earth. Enraged, Gaea told her remaining twelve children (including Iapetus), the Titans, to take the mighty Scythe that she had forged, and avenge their brothers by overthrowing their arrogant and sadistic father. However, while Iapetus detested his father, he was ambivalent at the prospect of murdering him, and did not step up to take the Scythe. However, after his younger brother Cronus did, Iapetus agreed to help him in the murder, albeit reluctantly (since he was silenced by Hyperion). Nonetheless, Iapetus' elder brother Oceanus, as well as his sisters Theia, Tethys, Themis, Phoebe, Mnemosyne, and Rhea all refused to participate. Defeat of Ouranos While preparing to ambush his father Ouranos, Iapetus hid himself by posing as a tree (with his arms spread out). Together with his brothers Hyperion, Krios, and Koios, Iapetus held Ouranos down, after which Cronus used the Scythe to slice Ouranos into a thousand pieces and claim his supremacy over the universe. During the murder, Iapetus was kicked in the face by his thrashing father (something his brothers frequently teased him about afterwards). However, right before Cronus sliced him up, Ouranos predicted that one day Cronus himself would suffer the same fate at the hands of his own child. Most notably, while Hyperion, Krios, Koios, and Cronus all roared with laughter after defeating their father, Iapetus felt nauseous. Afterwards, Cronus hurled all remaining pieces of Ouranos into the sea, part of which was a gesture of loathing against his brother Oceanus for not helping slay their father, and probably sectetely being against it. Much later, Thalassa (impregnated by Ouranos' severed testicles) gave birth to Aphrodite, fully grown. War against the Olympians Iapetus knew of the impending war between the Titans and the six Olympians and their allies, and so he fought the long ten year war that was waged. Iapetus initially had the upper hand in his battles with the gods, since he was a very skilled and a much more experienced warrior. However, the gods quickly became skilled warriors as well, and with the help of their new extremely powerful weapons (Zeus' Master Bolt, Poseidon's Trident, and Hades' Helm of Darkness), as well as the aid of the Elder Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires, the gods finally prevailed. During the final battle, Zeus used his Master Bolt to shear off the top of Mount Othrys, hurling Cronus from his throne and defeating him. Shortly thereafter, the gods invaded the ruins of Mount Orthys, and finally overwhelmed the remaining Titans (including Iapetus himself). In the aftermath of the battle, Iapetus and other Titans (the rest was taken straight to Tartarus) were chained up by the Elder Cyclopes, after which the Hekatonkheires forced them to kneel before Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Zeus proceeded to taunt his uncle Iapetus, prompting the latter to hang his head in shame. Zeus proceeded to hurl Iapetus into Tartarus, along with Hyperion, Krios, Koios, and Kronos' remains. Iapetus would remain imprisoned in Tartarus with the other prisoners, guarded by their three Hekatonkheire brothers. AppearancePersonalityCapabilities Category:Titans Category:Children of Gaea Category:Immortals Category:Tartarus Inhabitants